karoke at camp half blood
by I Am Noah Son Of Ares
Summary: i know this is an overused topic but its karoke at camp. There will be no one direction! im sick of them being in all theese karoke storys. there will be perlia, annbeth and luke, katie and travis, beckndorf and selina, ETC. no flames please R&R cuz my other storys arnt getting much attention
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS THEHOFF HERE WITH AN OVERUSED TOPIC KAROKE AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD! IM MAKING ONE THAT WILL BE FULL OF BREAK UPS AND NEW ROMANCE THIS WILL BE PERCABETH FOR FIVE MINUTES THEN PERLIA! FOR THE OTHER COUPLES READ AND FIND OUT. OH AND SILENA, BECKENDORF, AND LUKE ARE ALL ALIVE!**

_Don't mind me I'm just a line break_

Percy's POV

I was mad no doubt about it I sauntered towards my cabin a scowl ridden up on my face. I walked in and slammed the door shut. "What's up seaweed brain" I was tackled to the ground by none other than Thalia grace. She looked gorgeous! With her medium length black hair from being in the hunters, and her death to Barbie t-shirt, black skinny jeans and grey converse. Wait did I say she looked gorgeous?! Well I've always had a little crush on her, and I did just find Annabeth cheating on me. Curse you Aphrodite.

When I came to from my thoughts I saw the compromising position we were in Thalia on top of me with her legs straddled across my chest. I saw her as she turned away her face blushing profusely as well as mine was.

"Sorry" she muttered trying to get up unsuccessfully, since I pulled her back on top of me. Truth be told I kinda liked it

"Percy what are you doing your with annabeth remember?" she said with a still blush on her cheeks and a huge grin on her face. "Actually thals I'm not" I said with a pained expression coming over my face. "Why not?" she questioned with a surprised look on her face, I sat up pulling her with me so I would still have her legs around my waist. "Well…"

_FLASHBACK_

I was walking through the woods it was cool and quiet I was going to my secret spot where Annabeth and I would always go to talk. Then as I approached I heard somebody talking so naturally I hid behind a bush. I heard to voices one that was hard for me to hear and the other I heard clearly it was stunned it was Annabeth "Luke how are we gonna tell Percy that were together?" I heard laugh heartily man I wanted to punch that guy. "Were not you annabeth are gonna break up with him for no reason then wait a few days then we announce" I got up and ran as fast and quietly as I could which leads me to where I am not

_End flashback_

"that's horrible" thalia said with a grimace on her face, she looked stunning I couldn't help but stare I looked down at her lips and I think she saw because she started to lean in. I couldn't wait any longer so I closed the gap my lips slamming into her's. I deepened the kiss and surprisingly she did to my tongue licking her bottom lip she let me in our tongues fought for dominance. Me winning of course I stood up with Thalia standing to with our lips still connecting she started pushing me to the bed I landed with a light thud. Thalia getting on top of me her hand started to slide up my shirt drawing circles on my abs.

"You like what you're feeling don't you thals" I whispered huskily in her ear. Wait we can't be doing this Thalia's a hunter Artemis will kill me. I stopped her from kissing down my neck, with panic in my eyes I looked at her

"Thalia we can't do this you are a hunter this isn't right I meen I know I like you and from that display I'm guessing you like me to but you can't Artemis will kill me."

"Percy! I'm not a hunter anymore I realized I didn't want to see my friends die so Artemis let me go" she said panting heavily her eyes full of pride when she said it. "So we can do whatever we want"

"In that case" I said leaning in for another kiss until the dinner conch blew "well lets go to dinner thals and get this karaoke thing started" we left my cabin and started walking down to the dinner pavilion just laughing and having fun. During dinner I walked up to the brazier pouring some pizza in I said "for Zeus" and putting some cake in I said "for Poseidon". After dinner was over Aphrodite stood up and said "campers it's time for the karaoke contest, I will provide wardrobe and Apollo will put the lyrics in your head each round we will have certain people singing songs to different people for different reasons. Sound good?" everybody cheered and then they quieted down next Aphrodite said "first will be Percy Jackson singing to any person he's mad at"

**THAT TOOK FOREVER TO RIGHT I LOVE PERLIA FICS! CAN YOU GUESS WHO PERCYS GONNA SING ABOUT?**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS I'm BACK I KNOW THIS WILL BE TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY. I'm JUST FULL TO THE BRIM OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY, SONG WISE AND DRAMA WISE! CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY THE NEW SON OF THE BOAR ITS REALLY GOOD. SORRY I'm RAMBLING AGAIN. ANYWAY MORE STORY**

Percy POV

I was sitting backstage in the amphitheater with my heart and mind racing. What song was I gonna sing to tell annabeth off, I was sitting in a black leather, white v-neck, black converse, and black skinny jeans. Then it hit me the perfect song I have. I heard Apollo come in and "say Perce you're on in five"

"Whoa Apollo wait up I have the song I want to sing" I said with a big grin telling him my song and getting ready

**LINE BREAK**

"ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY GIVE IT UP FOR PERCY!" Aphrodite screamed while everybody started clapping. I strutted out on stage my mind blowing up at the massive size of the crowd, I approached to the mike speaking directly into while looking at annabeth I said this is for my EX girlfriend annabeth, boy was she shocked! The guitar kicked in and I was off.

Say it by Evans blue  
Explain yourself, go on  
Just hang yourself  
No one takes pride for pain  
Save your game  
No one believes you anyway

Save it  
You know you've been shut down  
Your shit's been figured out  
And all your ways belong to fate  
I can't believe you had me

No one around to show me  
But I should have known  
Now I can't go back, if only

You were the animal  
I held the reins and you pulled  
Living on hope  
Keeping your eyes closed

But I was the animal  
And you held the reins while I pulled  
Living on hope  
You kept my eyes closed

Say it  
Defend yourself, go on  
We're listening, what's wrong?  
Did I hit the spot, piss you off  
Make you a fool in front of everyone?

Take it  
It's time, admit your faults  
It's your turn feeling small  
To aggravate, the pain awaits  
And this time there is  
No one around to show you  
But you should have known  
Now you can't go back, if only  
You were the animal  
I held the reins and you pulled  
Living on hope  
Keeping your eyes closed

But I was the animal  
And you held the reins while I pulled  
Living on hope  
You kept my eyes closed  
Eyes closed'  
Say it  
Explain yourself, go on  
Just hang yourself  
No one takes pride for pain  
Save your game,  
No one believes you anyway

No one around to show me  
But I should have known  
Now I can't go back, if only

You were the animal  
I held the reins and you pulled  
Living on hope  
Keeping your eyes closed

But I was the animal  
And you held the reins while I pulled  
Living on hope  
You kept my eyes closed

Annabeth was so shocked the whole camp was looking at her and Luke with amusement in their eyes. I stepped off stage took my mike with me and walked up to her and Luke. I punched Luke in the face him falling on the floor holding his nose. I spoke into the mike saying the simplest words " I know you cheated on me with him" I dropped the mike and walked away

**AUTHORS NOTE FORGOT I DON'T OWN PJO ONLY MY OC'S. R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

PIPER'S POV (YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!)

I was walking around the roman camp with none other than Jason Grace, the greatest son of Jupiter I've ever known. I was with him because A) He is my best friend's brother and 2. I like him. As in, like-like him. The only problem is Reyna. She's his current girlfriend. Anyway, Jason and I were walking around Camp Jupiter looking at the progress of the Greek section. The Romans and the Greeks used to hate each other, but after we learned that we had (unknowingly) helped each other during the Second Titan War, we made a peace treaty so were allies now. We were walking when I saw Reyna storm up the hill. Oh damn, does she look angry. The fact that her boyfriend had an arm slung over my shoulder did not help.

"Get your arm off her now, Jason!" Reyna yelled. Jason immediately removed his arm from my shoulder and put on a sad look.

"Reyna relax, it's not like Piper and I are dating, everybody knows that I'm with you." reasoned Jason "Look, she's just a friend and I was just showing her around. But really, why do you have to be so over-controlling?!" he yelled at Reyna, his face twisting from happiness to rage.

"I don't know Jason, maybe I don't like my boyfriend being so head-strong instead of smart! Walking around with another girl!" spat Reyna. Oh, Reyna did it now. Jason's face looked very angry, and I knew what was coming next. What really put me down was that it was all my fault.

"Well, why did you even date me then! I've been head strong since the day you met me, and that's never gonna change! So, deal with it!" yelled Jason.

"Fine! Jason we're through! I don't ever want to see you again except when needed!" she screamed at Jason with tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she ran back down the hill. Jason looked devastated, I saw the crestfallen look on his face as he turned towards me.

"Excuse me Piper, I have to go, but you know where the portal is. I'm sorry you had to see that." he said in monotone and started walking back towards his praetor house. What did I just do? I went to the forges to get Leo, but when I walked in, the smell of burning coals and the sound of hammers hitting steel overwhelmed me. I was looking around for a mop of curly black hair when he saw me and waved while walking over.

"'Sup Beauty Queen?" Seeing my disheartened face, he continued "Did Jason do something? I swear I'll-"

"Leo! Jason didn't do anything! I did. I broke him and Reyna up. He had his arm on my shoulder, then Reyna came up, then they fought and now they're over." I said all in one breath and started crying. I looked up and saw that Leo's face had visibly paled. He looked down at me with a grimace on his face.

"Where's Reyna now?" he asked, looking down at me with a glow in his eyes. I'm guessing he was going to burst into flames soon.

"Uh, I would imagine she's in her house?" I guessed, seeing him with that look in his eyes.

"I'll see you later Pipes. Go back to camp and take part in the karaoke. Have fun and don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

I walked back to the portal ready to sing because my mom said I had to, I stepped through and was surrounded by clapping. I looked around and saw a bloody-nosed Luke on the floor with a shocked look on his face and Annabeth just as shocked. Wait, was that Percy? He was standing with a mike in front of Annabeth's face and all I heard was "I know you cheated on me with him." then Percy walked away. I couldn't think much because I heard my mom say "Next up is Piper McLean! Singing to the guy she's in love with!" so I got up and went to the dressing rooms.

LEO'S POV!

As soon as Piper left, I dropped my tools and sprinted to Jason's house. I knocked on the door and yelled a bunch random things loudly trying to get Jason to answer the door. Finally I told him that Reyna wanted to see him and when he opened the door, surprise! Just me! No Reyna!

"What do you want Leo? I'm not in the mood to talk right now." Jason said with a disheveled look on his face. I just grabbed his arm and dragged him to the portal between camps.

When we got there, I looked at him and said very sternly "Go in there, find Piper back-stage, talk to her-or not-and then sit and wait for the karaoke. Do this and I promise, you will have the best night of your life." I finished by shoving him through the portal.

"Now for Reyna." I said. Walking towards her house, I knocked on the door and heard soft crying coming from the inside. Worried for Reyna, I walked in. I guess she heard the door open, because I heard a sniffle, then Reyna popped out of her room on the second floor. When she saw me, she smiled softly and swiped at her eyes.

"Hey Leo. How are you?" she said, flashing me a brilliant smile to make it look like she wasn't crying which I knew she was. I walked up the stairs and grabbed her hand. She started blushing furiously while I dragged her out of the house. Once again we ended up at the portal, but Reyna planted her feet, then stopped and looked at me.

"Leo, I don't want to go to Camp Half-Blood. Jason's there." she said with a look of disgust when she said Jason's name. I just rolled my eyes and spun around with my quick-thinking skills.

"No Reyna, he won't be there. Plus you're sticking with me this evening! Sorry to disappoint." I said laughing doing a little bow. She started laughing a little bit as I dragged her through the portal before she changed her mind. I knew perfectly well that Jason was there.

As we walked through, I saw Jason sitting on a log. All of a sudden, there was loud clapping as I sat in a seat in the amphitheater. Pulling Reyna onto my lap, she blushed as I tried to see what was on stage. Out walked Piper and I felt Reyna tense, so I squeezed her hand to tell her to relax.

"Okay, apparently I'm supposed to sing a song to the guy I love and I found one. This is 'Best Friend's Brother' by Victoria Justice dedicated to Jason Grace son of Jupiter."

I call you up when I know he's at home.  
I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone.  
Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?  
Should I give him a smile?  
Should I get up and leave?  
I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking  
but is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
I really hope I can get him alone.  
I just don't, don't want her to know.

[Chorus]

Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3!  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get you out of my mind!  
Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.

I kinda think that I might be his type.  
Because when you're not around, he's not acting too  
shy.  
Sometimes I feel like he might make a move.  
Is this all in my head?  
I don't know what to do.  
I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking.  
But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?  
I really hope I can get him alone.  
I just don't, don't want her to know.

[Chorus]

Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!

Yeeeeaaah

A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.  
I don't want to, but I want to,  
Cause I just can't get you out of my mind and  
Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.

Cause he's such a dream.

Yeah

and you know what I mean,  
If you weren't related.

[Chorus]

Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3.  
I don't want to, but I want to!  
Cause I just can't get you out of mind and  
Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah Yeeaah!  
My best friend's brother is the one for me!  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.  
BFB! BFB!  
My best friend's brother. My best friend's brother.

Piper finished her song right in front of Jason. They both leaned in and took a quick kiss, both blushing furiously because of all the wolf whistles and cheers that erupted. I looked at Reyna seeing her surprised and hurt face. She tried to leave, but she wasn't getting off my lap that easy. Then Aphrodite poofed in out of thin air and picked up the microphone.

"Oh honey, I always knew you and Jason were meant for each other! Alright, that was great! Next will be Leo Valdez singing the song to the one he loves!" announced Aphrodite.

Reyna looked at me incredulously and I just smiled and winked at her before getting up. I got up onto the stage and went to the dressing rooms.

LINE BREAK!

I heard my name and walked out onto stage in a white V-neck and some jeans. I grabbed the mike and yelled. "How you guys doin' tonight? I'm doin' fantastic! So many great singers tonight, best karaoke night I've ever been at! Wait. Rewind, only karaoke I've ever been at." That earned a few laughs from the audience. "Alright, I'm singing the song 'Yours to Hold' by Skillet to the one and only, Reyna! Daughter of Bellona! Here goes nothing!" I looked right at Reyna for a moment and then the music started.

I see you standing here  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name

You're going through so much  
But I know that I could be the one to hold you

Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone

You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

I see you walking by  
Your hair always hiding your face  
I wonder why you've been hurting  
I wish I had some way to say

You're going through so much  
Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you?

Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone

You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

I pulled Reyna up onto the stage and looked into her eyes. I started singing the rest of the lyrics while looking into her deep brown eyes.

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
You should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time  
For the day I catch your eye  
To let you know that I'm yours to hold

Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone

You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone

You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
I'm ready when you're ready for me

By the time the song finished, I leaned in to the kiss her, finally closing the gaps her lips felt like how I had always imagined them, only about ten times better. After we were done kissing,I looked at her and said "I love you". Then kissed her again with all the passion I had in me.

**MAD PROPS TO FEATHERDASH FROM SKYCLAN THERE AN AMZING BETA WHO HELPED ME ALOT AND EVEN GAVE ME A LITTLE GRAMMER SCHOOLING! aNWYA NEXT CAHPTER WILL BE AN INTERMISSION SONG THEN A FRANK/HAZEL CHAPTER SORRY TO ALL THOOSE NICO LOVERS BUT SPOILER ALERT: HE IS A MAJOR ASSHOLE AND BEATER IN MY STORY**


End file.
